You Don't Live Until You Die
by XxAmberluvsGirxX
Summary: Vanessa Zane and her 2-year-old sister move to Forks for safety. At least they hope for it. Sadly they get the total opposite. What happens when you have 2 soulmates or when you lose one? When a vampire and a werewolf love the same girl, no one is safe.
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from twilight! They are all Stephanie Meyer's. Wow i hope i spelled that right. I only own Vanessa, Evelyn, Alexander, Jenna, Jared, Gwen, and Kat!**

"_Run! Run! Vanessa, Run!"_

_I found myself deep in a forest. The moonlight shone through the pine trees, making them seem as if they shimmered. Stars twinkled overhead against the black sky like De Vinci painted them himself. _

_I searched around everywhere for the voice that called out to me. "Vanessa! Behind you!" I quickly turned around only to see a girl bleeding from her neck. Blood covered her face and it stained her beautiful platinum blond hair. Her face seemed deathly pale and her eyes screamed for help. _

_Instantly I rushed over to her side. "It's okay everything's going to be fine," I said, panicked. "What happened?" I reached for my cell phone but it was nowhere to be found. "Help someone! Anyone we need help!" I screamed. _

_The girl continued whimpering and finally shrieked with pain. She rolled her eyes over to me. "Vanessa," she whispered hoarsely, "it's too late." I watched her life slip away as she spared me a weak smile. _

_My eyes tightly shut as tears streamed down my face. "No, come back," I sobbed. An icy hand touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. _

"_Vampire," I mumbled. His jet black jagged hair was in a frenzy. Blood shimmered off his mouth and face as he approached me. He looked paler than porcelain. His chilling eyes were a deadly red, and he looked at me as if he could see right through me. As morbid as it was I still felt attracted to him._

_Slowly, I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end. "Shush," I felt his hand brush my hair away from my face, "it will only hurt a little. I promise." The boy leaned in for a kiss, but instead bit my lip, neck, and wrists viciously. It stung like a million killer bees attacked me with butcher knifes. I felt the life drain out of me and it was replaced by a burning fury. My lips let out a shrill cry. Then everything faded. _

I abruptly woke up. "Thank God, I'm still alive." I thought. I leaned against the bed and brushed my hair back. I sat there shaking.

Sure, I've had plenty of nightmares, but none of these compared to this one. Everything around me was so real I could practically taste it. I closed my eyes trying to forget those horrifying pictures, but instead they kept replaying. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot shook the house.

"JARED STOP!" My mother shrieked. Terrified, I ran down stairs.

"They are my daughters too Jenna! I won't let him take her. Or anybody." Dad screamed holding my two-year-old sister, Evelyn. In his other hand, he held a gun pointed at my mom. Clearly, my dad was drunk again.

"Dad, put the gun down," I said not trying to sound afraid.

"Vanessa get over here!" He said crazily.

"No Dad you're drunk."

"Do it now or I'll put a bullet through all of your heads!" He threatened.

I rushed by his side and followed him as he staggered out the door. God, I'm going to die I know it, I thought. He shoved my sister and me in the back seat and took off down the road.

My sister buried her face into my shirt and cried non-stop. I didn't blame her. I would have done the same thing, but I was too scared out of my mind to do anything.

Dad swerved from side to side cursing every name under the sun about my mother. Out of nowhere came an on coming 18-wheeler and my dad swerved right towards him. The 18-wheeler skidded out of our way and we headed for the trees.

"Damn it!" I screamed. I clung on to my sister waiting for us to crash. Please let me live. Please let me live. Please let me live. I thought.

We slid into a huge pine tree and my head jerked to the right, crashing through the window. The pain only lasted for a second though because my mind slipped into completely peaceful darkness. And that's how it should of stayed. Complete. Utter. Darkness.


	2. Spoons, Knifes, and Forks

I'm drowning in this sea of blackness. I should have let it swallow me up, but I forced myself to the surface. My eyes slowly open, and I let them adjust to the light. The first thing I could focus on was a bunch of teddy bears saying "Get Well Soon!" lined up on the window sill.

"_Get well soon? What are they doing there for?"_

My eyes wandered to the chair next to me. A lady with deep brown hair and sun-kissed skin was sprawled out on it. She had bags under her eyes and her face was stained with tears.

"_Who is this lady?"_

Then it dawned on me that it was my mom. I looked down at my arms. Half shocked and half scared to find IVs connected to them.

"_What had happened?"_

I tried to quietly sit up, but I groaned and woke mom up.

"Vanessa!" she nearly jumped out of her chair, "How are you feeling?"

"_Well that was a stupid question."_

"Okay," I paused," hey mom… what exactly happened?"

"You don't remember?" she frowned.

"Not a thing…"I trailed off.

"Well your father was drunk and threatened to kill us if you and Evelyn didn't go with him. You went and he swerved into an 18-wheeler but missed and crashed into the trees. Your head collided into the window and the ambulance took you here."

"Wow," I breathed, "Why did he want me to go with him?"

She stuttered," H-he…um… I don't know honey. He was drunk." I could tell she was lying, but I let it go.

"Where is Evelyn? Is she okay? I want to see her." I tried to jolt up, but she held me down.

"She's alright. They examined her and she only had some minor cuts and bruises."

"How come I'm still here?"

"Since you smashed into the window and passed out they decided to keep an eye on you."

"So when do I get out of this joint?" I glanced around the empty, solemn hospital room.

"Well, Dr. Cullen is going to check you out, and if all goes well you'll get to leave for Forks today… oh shoot!"

"What do you mean 'I get to leave for Forks'?"

"I don't think you should stay here in Houston when you dad is around. You'll be safer in Forks with your Aunt Gwen."

"Oh and what happened to dad?"

"He's in ICU. He took a huge blow to the forehead and has lots of cuts and bruises. You'll be out of here before he'll be. I'm divorcing him as soon as he's out of ICU."

"Oh," I muttered.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Dr. Cullen came in. His had a complexion as pure as marble and his eyes where a beautiful gold.

"Hello Vanessa, you look like you are feeling better."

I just smiled; there was no reason to be sarcastic and rude. That's just one of my many flaws.

"Okay Vanessa I'm going to ask you a couple of questions to see if your memory is okay. What is your full name?"

"Vanessa Emagine Zane."

"Good. Next Question: How old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old."

He nodded," Okay, last question. What year is it?"

"It's 2011," I replied confidently.

"Good. Your wounds stopped bleeding and you don't have any post dramatic stress and your vitals are in check, so you're free to go. You can check out today."

"Thank goodness! Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I shook his hand and immediately took my hand back; he was freezing cold. There was something different about him, but I shook of the feeling.

"_It's always cold in a hospital that's why his hands are cold." _I told myself.

"Likewise. It's nice to see you again Jenna." He waved to my mom as he headed out of the door.

Once he was gone my mom started gathering all my things so we could check out. The nurse came in and unhooked the IVs, and I changed into regular clothes. Out of all the questions I asked, the only one that slipped my mind was how my mom knew Dr. Cullen.

. . .

"Nessa, I'm sorry you've got to leave, but it's for both of you kid's safety." She sighed and brushed my hair back.

"Yeah I know mom. It's okay," I gave her a huge hug. Sadly, I had to let go. She handed Evelyn to me and helped us with our carry-ons.

The speaker system turned on," The flight from Houston to Seattle will be taking off shortly. All passengers please report to gate 24. Thank you."

"Well this is it I guess," mom said trying not to tear up.

"Yeah it is," I replied.

"Hey remember that Gwen will be at the airport ready to pick you up when you get there," She informed me.

I nodded," I promise not to forget."

"Oh, and don't forget to email me every day!"

"Okay mom," I said trying to turn around and head for my flight.

"Oh and-"

"What could it possibly be now?"

"I'll miss you and I love you," she said her eyes watering up.

I smiled," Me too. Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie," she said quietly wiping the tears from her eyes.

I turned around walking away from her with tears dripping down my face.

Once the plane took off Evelyn drifted into a deep sleep, and I put my ear buds in my head and fell asleep listening to Panic at the Disco. In my opinion that's the best way to fall asleep.

. . .

After the plane landed, I gathered all my things and Evelyn and headed out of the plane where my aunt practically tackled us to the ground.

"Nessa, Evie! Oh my goodness, look how big you have gotten." She took our bags as we headed for the car. We stuffed our bags in the trunk and headed for dreary Forks.

I seriously thought the ride was going to be long and awkward, but instead it was shorter and welcoming as possible. I wish it would have stayed that way because there is nothing good about coming to Forks, a small town in the middle of nowhere and nothing to do, in the middle of the school year and trying to make friends. Some of them where friendly, some of them not so much, and just a select few of them had a secret


End file.
